Hayley Marshall-Kenner
Hayley Marshall-Kenner (geb. Andrea Labonair) ist eine Hybridin. Sie wuchs ohne ihre Eltern auf, die früh verstarben. Hayley ist die Mutter von Klaus Mikaelsons Tochter Hope. Von der 2. Staffel bis zu seinem Tod in der 3. Staffel in The Originals war Hayley mit Jackson Kenner verheiratet. Als sie in der 4. Staffel von Vampire Diaries auftaucht, vermuten einige, dass sie eine Affäre mit Tyler hatte. Nachdem sie mit Klaus schläft, zieht sie nach New Orleans, wo sie heute gemeinsam ihre Tochter großziehen. Allerdings verliebt sie sich in Klaus' Bruder Elijah. Hayley ist Mitglied der Labonair-Familie. Früheres Leben Sie hat ihre beiden Eltern früh verloren, daher weiß sie nicht, von wem sie das Wolfs-Gen hat, aber sie tut alles, um dies herauszufinden. Danach wanderte sie von Rudel zu Rudel. Klaus erzählt ihr jedoch später, als er ein ungewöhnliches Mal an ihrer Schulter entdeckt, dass es in New Orleans einen Wolfsclan gibt, der nur dieses Mal hat und das dieser Wolfsclan von ihm abstammt. Vampire Diaries Staffel Vier Hayley kennt Tyler aus den Appalachen wo er seine Erschafferbindung gebrochen hat, sie dachte, dass Klaus ihn getötet hätte. Sie weiß von einem Hybriden, der früher zu ihrem Rudel gehörte, dass dieser Tyler beschützen solle. Schließlich bemerkt Klaus sie und meint, dass er sie nicht kennt. Sie kann aufgrund seines Akzents sagen, dass er einer der Urvampire ist. Klaus hört Tylers Gespräch mit Caroline an der Haustür mit an und weiß, warum Hayley nicht hier sein darf. Später erzählt er Tyler, dass Hayley durch die Hintertür verschwunden ist. Die letzten Tage ist Hayley in der Lockwood-Villa geblieben und trifft schließlich auf Caroline. Caroline meinte, sie habe noch nie etwas von ihr gehört, jedoch entgegnet Hayley, dass sie das mit Ty klären soll. Später versuchte sie auch, Dean zu überreden, nicht auf Klaus' Befehle zu hören und gegen Connor vorzugehen. Nach Deans Tod war sie betrübt und lässt Caroline und Tyler reden. Dieser offenbart, dass er nie etwas für Hayley empfunden hatte, aber Klaus das glauben lassen will, da er und Hayley vorhaben, alle Hybriden von ihrer Erschafferbindung zu befreien. In Wir drehen alle mal durch hilft sie Chris, sich von dem Erzeuger-Band zu befreien. Da dies glückt, spielen sie, Caroline und Tyler Klaus vor, Tyler und Caroline hätten sich getrennt. Anschließend hecken sie einen Plan aus, um Elena von Klaus zurückzubekommen, wobei Caroline für Klaus mal wieder die Ablenkung sein soll. Nachdem Chris gestorben ist, betrinken sich Hayley und Tyler aus Trauer. Sie schläft dabei ein, wacht aber wieder auf, als Tyler infolge eines Streites mit Caroline sein Glas herunterwirft. In 12 Hybriden verrät Hayley Tyler und die anderen. Sie berichtet Klaus, dass die Hybriden die Erschafferbindung gebrochen haben, um ihn dazu zu bringen, sie zu töten und damit ihren Teil einer Abmachung mit Professor Shane zu erfüllen, der ihr als Gegenleistung Informationen über ihre Familie gibt. Sie rät Tyler zu fliehen und verlässt selbst die Stadt. Ihr Aufenthaltsort ist lange Zeit unbekannt, bis der Jäger VaughnRebekah MikaelsonDamon und Rebekah verrät, dass Katherine ihre Informationen über Silas von Hayley hat, als die beiden sich in New Orleans getroffen haben. In Lass es krachen wird Hayley von Will angegriffen, einem Vampir, den Katherine geschickt hat, um sie zu töten, da sie zu viel weiß. Allerdings wird sie von Klaus gerettet, der sie in seine Villa mitnimmt und dort Informationen von ihr will. Zum Schluss schlafen die beiden miteinander. In der 20 Episode der 4 Staffel wird bekannt gegeben, dass Hayley von Klaus schwanger ist. The Originals |-|Staffel Eins= Staffel Eins thumb|left|Hayley hält ihre Tochter Hope. Hayley wird Teil des Crescent Rudels und kommt der Mikaelson-Familie näher: mit Rebekah freundet sie sich an, mit Klaus verbindet sie eine Hass-Liebe und zu Elijah entwickelt sie romantische Gefühle. Am Ende der Staffel gebiert sie Hope, wobei sie allerdings von Monique Deveraux getötet wird. Mit Hopes Blut stirbt sie, sodass sie als Hybrid wieder erwacht. Gemeinsam mit Klaus und Elijah kann sie Hope vor den New Orleans Hexen, die unter Esthers Order stehen, retten. Um Hope in Sicherheit zu bringen, überlässt sie sie Rebekah und es wird verbreitet, dass Hope gestorben wäre. |-|Staffel Zwei= Staffel Zwei thumb|left|Hayley mit Elijah und Hope. Nach 6 Monaten, in denen sie ihre Feinde besiegen konnten, kehrt Hope nach New Orleans zurück. Hayley beschließt, den Alpha-Werwolf Jackson Kenner zu heiraten, um die Werwölfe zu Hopes Sicherheit hinter sich zu scharen. Schließlich entscheidet sich Hayley, mit Jackson, dem Rudel und Hope New Orleans zu verlassen, damit sie sicher vor Dahlia ist. Doch Klaus verbündet sich mit Dahlia, sodass diese die Werwölfe unter einen Fluch legt: Nur bei Vollmond verwandeln sie sich in Menschen. Klaus tat dies aus Rache dafür, dass Hayley ihm Hope wegnehmen wollte. Schliesslich wird Dahlia von Klaus getötet. |-|Staffel Drei= Staffel Drei Noch immer unter dem Fluch kann Hayley ihre Tochter nur bei Vollmond sehen, wofür Elijah regelmäßig sorgt. Nach 6 Monaten befreit Davina sie von dem Fluch, nachdem Hayley ihre Feinde tötet. Hayley zieht mit Jackson in die Wohnung gegenüber des Mikaelson-Hauses, doch nachdem Jackson von Tristan de Martel getötet wird, zieht sie wieder zu den Mikaelsons. Aus Rache tötet sie mehrere Strix-Mitglieder, die Tristan anführte. Schließlich flüchtet sie mit Hope und Klaus aus New Orleans. Sie besuchen alte Freunde von Hayley, wobei sie von einer ihrer ehemaligen Schützlingen hören. Einem 15-jährigen Mädchen, dass aus Notwehr einen Mann erschossen hatte, sodass ihr Werwolfluch ausgelöst wurde. Gegen Klaus' Willen sucht Hayley sie auf, um ihr in der schweren Zeit beizustehen. Dabei finden Klaus und Hayley heraus, dass der Mann, den sie getötet hatte, bei Kingmaker arbeitet, dem Unternehmen, das Lucien Castle gehört. Zusammen untersuchen sie alle Unternehmensitze, wobei sie in einem Gebäude auffallen, als Klaus die Empfangsdame manipulieren will. Nachdem sie die Wachen aus dem Weg geräumt haben, finden sie einen Raum, indem 7 Werwölfe, einer von jedem Rudel, festgehalten werden. Außerdem befindet sich dort ein toter Vampir. Nach einem Telefonat mit Elijah, erfährt Klaus, dass sein wiederbelebter Bruder, Finn, von Lucien, der sich selbst in das Biest verwandelt hat, gebissen wurde. Während Klaus nach New Orleans zurückkehrt, befreit Hayley die Werwölfe und brennt das Gebäude nieder. Als Klaus von Lucien und Aurora de Martel entführt wird, befreien Camille O'Connell und Hayley ihn. Nachdem Lucien von Klaus und Freya getötet wird, wird Marcel zum Biest. Er schaltet alle Mikaelson-Geschwister aus, sodass Hayley mit ihren neutralisierten Körpern und Hope aus New Orleans flieht, während Klaus in Marcels Gefangenschaft verbleibt. |-|Staffel Vier= Staffel Vier Aussehen Hayley wird aufgrund ihres Aussehens und ihrer Ausstrahlung als sexy und attraktiv beschrieben. Sie ist groß und hat eine sportliche Figur. Außerdem hat sie braun-grüne Augen, olivfarbene Haut und bis zur Brust reichende dunkelbraune,gelockte Haare. Sie bevorzugt - wahrscheinlich aufgrund ihres Lebensstils - bequeme Kleidung und wählt eher naturbelassene Farben als grelle. Wenn sie sich für eine längere Zeit in einer Stadt niederlässt, wie z.B. Mystic Falls oder New Orleans, greift sie auch oft zu Kleidern. Ihre Haare trägt sie meistens offen. Auf ihrer Schulter befindet sich ein Mal, welches sie eigentlich für ein Geburtsmal hielt. Klaus jedoch erklärt ihr, dass dieses Mal nur Mitglieder eines bestimmten Werwolf-Clans in Louisiana tragen. Persönlichkeit Hayley wird als so hart wie Nägel beschrieben und hat eine äußerst zweifelhafte Moral. Sie kann so etwas wie ein Wildfang sein und passt nicht in das übliche Erscheinungsbild eines Teenager Mädchens. Hayley ist impulsiv und neigt dazu, zu sprechen, bevor sie denkt, was sie oft in Schwierigkeiten bringt. Sie tut alles, um das zu bekommen was sie will - auch wenn sie dafür über Leichen gehen muss. Wen man sie auf ihre Familie anspricht, wirkt sie oft verletzt und wird auch schnell wütend. Sie wünscht sich nichts mehr, als endlich eine Familie zu haben. Auftritte Vampire Diaries |-|Staffel 4= |-|Staffel 7= : * indirekt erwähnt The Originals |-|Staffel 1= |-|Staffel 2= |-|Staffel 3= Beziehungen Tyler und Hayley thumb|250px|Tyler und Hayley werden von Caroline überrascht. (frühere Verbündete, Feinde) - Tyler lernt Hayley auf seiner Flucht vor Klaus kennen. Sie überzeugt ihn, nach Mystic Falls zurückzukehren, um auch alle anderen Hybriden von ihrer Erzeugerbindung zu befreien. Dabei vermuten einige, dass die beiden eine Affäre hätten, was Tyler aber dementiert. Später stellt sich heraus, dass Hayley Tyler und die Hybriden nur ausnutze, damit ein Teil des Expressionsdreiecks vollendet werden kann. Atticus Shane gab ihr dafür Informationen über ihre Familie. Später entführt Tyler sie in New Orleans, um an ihr seine Theorie zu testen, dass ihr Kind Hybriden erschaffen kann, allerdings retten Klaus und Elijah sie. Klaus und Hayley thumb|250px|Klaus und Hayley nach einem Streit (Eltern, Freunde) - Zunächst scheint Hayley Klaus nicht sonderlich zu mögen, doch dann rettet er sie vor Katherine, woraufhin sie einen One-Night-Stand haben. Hayley stellt später fest, dass sie schwanger von Klaus ist, was dieser zuerst nicht glauben will. Sein Bruder Elijah kann ihn allerdings überzeugen, zu Hayley und dem Kind zu stehen. Klaus beschützt Hayley und Hope von nun an. Zwar geraten die beiden immer mal wieder aneinander, doch letztlich halten sie zusammen. Elijah und Hayley thumb|250px|Hayley und Elijah (romantische Gefühle) - Nachdem Hayley von Klaus schwanger wird und nach New Orleans zu den Mikaelsons zieht, ist Elijah derjenige, der sich um sie kümmert. Er beschützt sie und es entwickeln sich Gefühle zwischen den beiden. Während Anfangs Hayleys Schwangerschaft im Weg steht, kommt ihnen später Hayleys Ehe mit Jackson dazwischen. Nachdem dieser Anfang der dritten Staffel stirbt, deutet sich zum Ende der dritten Staffel wieder etwas zwischen Hayley und Elijah an. Hayley und Jackson thumb|250px|Jackson und Hayley heiraten. (Eheleute) - Die Eltern von Hayley und Jackson wollten, dass die beiden heiraten, um ihre Rudel/Blutlinien zu vereinen. Doch nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern wurde Hayley adoptiert. Als sie schwanger nach New Orleans zurückkehrte, passte Jackson auf sie auf. Zu dieser Zeit war er verflucht, sodass er nur bei Vollmond in seine Menschengestalt konnte. Hayley gelingt es, die Werwölfe vor diesem Fluch zu retten. Nachdem sie zum Hybrid wird, heiraten Jackson und sie. Zunächst nur, damit das Rudel ihre Fähigkeiten teilweise nutzen kann, doch die Ehe entwickelt sich immer mehr in eine romantische Beziehung. In der dritten Staffel wird Jackson allerdings von Tristan de Martel getötet. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten *'Übermenschliche Stärke und Schnelligkeit:' Werwölfe sind stärker und schneller als normale Tiere oder Menschen. Sie bewegen sich schneller, springen höher und laufen weiter ohne das Anzeichen einer Erschöpfung. *'Wut': Ist ein Werwolf wütend, steigern sich seine Kräfte für kurze Zeit. So kann es sein, dass sie stärker als Vampire sind. *'Verbesserte Sinne:' Werwölfe besitzen einen ausgeprägten Geruchsinn, außerdem sehen und hören sie besser. *'Durabilität:' Werwölfe sind physisch resistenter als jeder Mensch *'Lügen-Detektion:' Werwölfe spüren, wenn eine Person lügt. *'Selbstheilung:' Werwölfen sind in der Lage, Verletzungen an ihrem Körper selbst zu heilen. Seit ihrer Schwangerschaft sind diese Kräfte noch gesteigert. *'Werwolfs-Biss:' Der Biss eines Werwolfes ist für normale Vampire absolut tödlich, nicht aber für Urvampire. *'Vollmond:' Während einer Vollmondnacht werden die natürlichen Fähigkeiten eines Werwolfes noch weiter verstärkt und erreichen ihren Höhepunkt. *'Verwandlung:' Werwölfe verwandeln sich während des Vollmondes in einen Wolf, haben jedoch keine Kontrolle über ihre Taten. Schwächen *'Gebrochenes Genick': Wird das Genick eines Werwolfs gebrochen, stirbt er. *'Wolfs-Eisenhut (Wolfswurz):' Die Pflanze schwächt Werwölfe und verbrennt ihre Haut bei Berührung. *'Gilbert-Erfindung:' Die Erfindung von Jonathan Gilbert erzeugt ein Hochfrequenz-Geräusch, das sowohl von Vampiren, als auch Werwölfen gehört werden kann und ihnen sehr starke Schmerzen zufügt. *'Magie:' Hexen können bei Werwölfen mehrere Aneurysmen erzeugen und ihnen dadurch unerträgliche Schmerzen zufügen. *'Enthauptung:' Das Trennen des Kopfes vom Körper eines Werwolfes verursacht seinen sofortigen Tod. *'Herz-Extraktion:' Die Enfternung des Herzens führt zum sofortigen Tod. Galerie Staffel Vier Hayley 4.jpg Hayley 3.jpg Hayley 2.jpg Hayley.jpg 68477_131832366964457_764520917_n.jpg|"Ausser Kontrolle" Tvd403hayley.jpg 66522_131832910297736_108787065_n.jpg The Killer.jpg|"Tod des Jägers" The Killer (1).jpg The Killer 5.jpg Tvd-recap-406-6.jpg|"We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes" 530919 483483385007551 723140818 n.jpg|"O Come, All Ye Faithful" Klaus-hayley-sex.jpg|link="Bring it on" Hayley and Elijah Mikaelson.gif Hayley and Elijah 3.gif Elijah and hayley.jpg Elijah and hayley 2.jpg The Originals Hayley-poster.jpg Hayleys Brief.jpg Hayley-s2.jpg 250px-Bloodposter hayley.jpg Hayley-and-jackson.jpg 1000px-Hayley and Hope 1x22.png Hayley und Elijah.jpg Hayley und Elijah 2.png Elijah und Hayley 5.png Hayley und Elijah 113.jpg Rebekah und Hayley.jpg Klaus-and-hayley-from-a-cradle-to-a-grave.jpg PhoebeHayley-feature.jpg Elijahhayley1x08.jpg Elijah and hayley.jpg Elijah and hayley 2.jpg Hayley TO.jpg Hayley.png 13. Heart Shaped Box.jpg 12. Dead Angels.jpg 7. Out of the Easy.jpg 6. Beautiful Mistake.jpg For the next Millennium Elijah Hayley Hope 1.jpg Beautiful Mistake Hayley Marcel 1.jpg Beautiful Mistake Hayley 1.jpg Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:The Originals Charaktere Kategorie:Bewohner von New Orleans Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Hybriden Kategorie:Untot Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Labonair-Familie Kategorie:Hopes Blutlinie